Kudos
Kudos is the reward you get for helping the staff in the Varrock Museum. The amount of kudos determines if you can participate in a later dig on an island in Morytania. Despite popular belief, kudos is NOT a plural version of 'kudo'. It is an abstract word meaning 'praise and honour earned for achievement'. A player can earn a maximum of 153 kudos in the Varrock Museum activity through 3 different methods: * by cleaning finds (50 kudos) * by answering a quiz about museum exhibits, by speaking to Orlando Smith in the basement and reading the plaques on the exhibits (28 kudos) * by relating details of certain completed quests to Historian Minas (75 kudos) Cleaning Finds One of the ways to earn kudos is by cleaning finds from the Digsite. In order to do this, you must have first completed The Digsite quest. The Digsite find cleaning area can be found on the main floor of the Varrock Museum. It is the southern part outlined by the fence, gate and guard. Talk to any of the archaeologists and they will tell you that you'll need to be equipping leather boots, leather gloves and that you can find the other tools (trowel, rock pick and specimen brush) on the tool rack. The tool rack is suspended next to a window in the middle of the south wall of the museum, the lack of contrast with the wall can make it hard to spot. When you have all your gear you can collect Uncleaned finds from the Dig Site specimen rocks next to Sinco Doar. To clean them use them on the nearby Specimen table. Finds There are 5 artifacts in total that you can exchange for kudos by talking to any of the archaeologists and placing them in the correct displays in the museum: #Ancient coin (Case 44) #Old coin (Case 45) #Ancient symbol (Case 37) #Pottery (Case 22, it is sometimes missed as it is different to the one that is on display on the ground floor) #Old symbol (Case 36) While cleaning the specimen, you may find other artifacts such as pots and old arrow tips that can be traded for prizes in the artifact boxes. Possible prizes include various low level ores, a small amount of coins, bowls, or even an antique lamps which will grant 500 experience points to a skill of your choice. You may also find a clean necklace, if you take this to an examiner they will teach how to create Digsite pendant. You can earn up to 50 kudos from cleaning finds. Exhibit Quizzes The easiest way to earn kudos is to go into the museum's lower floor, and answer quiz questions on various creatures in RuneScape. To start, talk to Orlando Smith. There are various exhibits which, when reading their plaque, will randomly give you a question, out of a few, related to the species in the exhibit. The player only needs to give 3 correct answers and there is no penalty for wrong answers. You can continue trying until you have completed each station. 2 kudos are earned for answering the 3 questions for each exhibit. All 14 exhibits will grant the player a maximum of 28 kudos, in addition to 1,000 Slayer and 1,000 Hunter experience when you talk to Orlando again. Completing Quests Upon completing quests you can go upstairs one floor in the museum and talk to Historian Minas, tell him you have information for the displays. You will see a short explanation of whatever quest you are "turning in" and get kudos and/or antique lamps, which give 1,000 or 10,000 experience in a skill of the player's choice as a reward. Note that these lamps cannot be used on a skill under level 20, and also cannot banked, so make sure you're ready before claiming them. ''' One of the various display cases in the museum will also now display something pertaining to that quest. The list of the quests for which players can earn kudos is: Completing these quests will grant the player a total of '''75 kudos.